My Maid, My Pet!
by Billa Neko
Summary: Hari-hari Len, akan dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya! Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Membiarkannya? Atau bertindak lebih lanjut?/ColdLenxPervertRin!/Bad Summary/Chap3 : Two of Us, eh? Wait,/Pair bisa berubah!/Review and Read Please! (Maaf atas ketidak hadirannya selama 2 tahun hiks)
1. Chapter 1

My Maid, My Pet

Chap 1 : Maid

Billa : Hohoho! Billa balik lagi bawa fic baru… Daripada menyia-nyiakan ide… Lebih baik dibuat ceritakan? Iya gak! #pegilu!

Billa : Dan… Ehem, ya. Ini fic rated M… Tapi! Fic ini berchap kok! Jadi ga akan langsung ke intinya! #pervertthink. Ok! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Bila Vocaloid itu milikku… Ku setting Len gerepe-gerepein Rin terus! #gaplokLen Yang terpenting, this story is mine!**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa berantakan, gunta-ganti POV, mungkin OOC/OOT dan sebagainya~**

Billa : Well~ Enjoy it~

UPDATED : 05/02/2016  
Buat yang baca ini sebelumnya, saat baca ini lagi, mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang Billa ganti, ya, setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih nyaman pake bahasa yang seperti ini dari pada frontal (haha).

* * *

"Le-Len-kun… a-anu…," ucap seorang gadis terbata-bata mememanggil seseorang.

"Huh, siapa lo? Enaknya aja manggil-manggil nama gue dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Manggil pake nama kecil pula," ucap lelaki yang ada didepan gadis itu.

"U-uh… ma-maaf… Kagamine-san…,"

"Huh, bisa cepet ga? Waktu gue ga banyak," ucap lelaki ini dengan wajah dinginnya.

"A-aku… suka dengan Kagamine-san! Mau tidak Kagami—,"

"Ga. Gue ga suka sama lo, dan gue udah punya pacar. Permisi," ucap lelaki ini lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan mimik wajah sang gadis yang terkejut.

"Heh… memangnya lo udah punya pacar?" suara bass terdengar dari telinga Len, lelaki tadi. Saat melewati gerbang sekolahnya. "_Wait_, gue bahkan ga tau kalo lo punya cewek yang lo suka—"

"Terserah apa kata lo deh," jawab Len, "Kaito…," ucap Len lagi lalu menoleh kearah si pemilik suara bass tadi.

"Hahaha… iya, ya. Tahu-tahu. Jadi… setelah ini lo mau nemenin gue?" ucap Kaito sambil menangkap leher Len dengan tangannya.

"Ga. Gue mo pulang," ucap Len tanpa koma dan berkesan dingin.

"Aish… padahal kalau ada lo seru. Ikut ya?" ucap Kaito lagi dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Dengar apa yang gue bilang tadi?...," ucap Len dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya. "Kalo engga ya engga," ucap Len lagi lalu pergi.

Kaito mundur seribu langkah. Bila Len sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya seperti itu tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya jadi putih lagi. Kecuali orang-orang yang dekat dengannya… em, Seperti pacar mungkin?

"Huh… kalau ga pergi ke klub malam, kapan lagi dia dapat kesempatan dapat pacar?" ucap Kaito sambil memijat keningnya lalu pergi.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

Huh, gue tahu dan hanya tahu. Pasti Kaito, si bodoh maniak es krim itu bakalan bawa gue ke klub malam lagi. Gue udah muak dengan bau alkohol dimana-mana.

Dan mata gue juga sudah lelah liat banyaknya wanita yang kurang cantik dan… aneh mungkin? Mereka ada dimana-mana dan merayu lelaki yang dekat dengan mereka. Mau laki-laki itu jelek atau tidak. Asal ada uang mereka pasti mau melakukannya.

Oh, dan… maaf. Gue udah bicara terlalu banyak. Gue Kagamine Len. Anak dari Kagamine Lily dan Kagamine Leon. Cukup pemberitahuannya. Gue ga mau nyeritain diri gue banyak-banyak.

"Tadaima," ucap gue sambil masuk kedalam mansion.

"Okaerinasai, Len-sama," ucap semua pelayan berdiri dipinggiran karpet merah. Gue hanya mengangguk kecil lalu pergi menuju kamar yang jaraknya juga tak terlalu jauh dari ruang utama.

"Le-Leon… tu-tunggu!"

Huh, suara itu lagi. Oh ya, sebelumnya gue lupa ngasih tahu. Rute jalan kearah kamar gue, melewati kamar bokap sama nyokap dulu. Lo tahu apa suara tadi? Ya, lo pasti tahu suara apa itu. Jujur, gue sangat—amat—tidak menyukai suara itu. Tidak membenci, hanya tidak suka saja.

Biarkanlah nyokap sama bokap balik muda lagi, lagipula ya gue fine fine aja. Setidaknya, mereka gak akan ganggu gue dan ngurusin urusan mereka sendiri.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Setelah sampai kamar, Len memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh tas dengan sembarang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kearah ranjang. Ia menatap atap sambil melamunkan beberapa kalimat, yang selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

'Hei, kapan mau punya pacar?'

'Para wanita mengantri untuk menjadi pacarmu tahu!'

"Memangnya pacar itu penting apa?" ucap Len lalu menutup matanya. "Memang penting… tapi… gue ga mau mikirin untuk sekarang…," ucapnya lagi. Len langsung terbangun dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan Len sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa. Seperti biasa, hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya adalah menyalakan laptop dan membuat partitur-partitur lagu entah bagaimana caranya.

Baru saja ia membuka laptopnya, suara pintu dibuka atau lebih tepatnya didobrak pun terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Oh, pantas dekat. Ternyata yang didobrak adalah pintu kamarnya.

"Bisa ga? Lo kalo masuk pake permisi seperti pelayan lainnya, Nero?" ucap Len sambil membuka earphone yang ada ditelinganya.

"Haish… maaf-maaf. Lupa gue. Tapi, Lily-sama dan Leon-sama pengen ngomong sama lo secepatnya. Katanya penting…," ucap Nero lalu berdehem dan bersikap seperti pelayan yang lainnya.

"Hah…," ucap Len sambil menghela nafas lalu berjalan melewati Nero dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga. Nero menutup pintu kamar Len lalu berjalan disamping Len. Lebih tepatnya agak dibelakang sedikit.

"Lo tahu apa yang bakal mereka omongin?" ucap Len masih menatap depan.

"Um… nope," ucap Nero.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang keluarga Len langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Haku yang sedang membawakan teh untuk Leon, Lily dan Len langsung dicegah oleh Nero.

"Eits! Biar aku saja yang membawakan tehnya. Kau kembali lagi saja ke dapur ok!" dan Haku pun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali lagi kedapur.

"Permisi… saya bawakan teh untuk Lily-sama, Leon-sama, dan Len-sama," ucap Nero lalu menaruh masing-masing teh didekat mereka masing-masing. Lalu membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar ruangan lagi.

"Jadi... sebentar, Mama kok duduknya gitu?" ucap Len saat Nero sudah pergi. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, Len agak sedikit risih dengan duduk Ibunya... em, mungkin yang kurang patut untuk diikuti oleh seorang cewek.

"A-ah... a-anu... U-uh! Salahkan Papamu yang membuat Mama harus duduk begini!" ucap Ibunya Len, Lily, seperti anak kecil. Mau tahu duduknya seperti apa? Saat itu Lily sedang memakan gaun (untungnya). Dia duduk dengan kaki yang mengangkang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan... em, lo tahulah...

"Lah? Kok jadi salahkan Papa? Papa ga salah apa-apa tahu!" ucap Leon yang tak mau kalah dari Lily.

"Loh? Kan emang Papa yang salah! Papa ga malu apa liat Mama kemana-mana kayak gini!" ucap Lily yang tak mau kalah pula.

"Eh, nanti Mama Papa hukum loh~" ucap Leon sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ish! Pa—,"

"Udah! BERHENTI!" ucap Len sambil meluruskan tangannya kedepan seakan ada mobil yang ingin menabraknya.

"Kalian itu kayak anak kecil! Udahlah! Mau ngomong apa sih!" ucap Len sambil berteriak, Lily dan Leon hanya diam ditempat. Lalu menatap satu sama lain, dan akhirnya tertawa.

"U-uh, memangnya yang aku bilang tadi lucu apa...," ucap Len sambil bergumam kecil.

"Ternyata Len sudah besar ya," ucap Lily sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ehem, baiklah. To the point saja ya," ucap Leon lalu berdehem. "Papa dan mama akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi... kami berdua berencana untuk memberimu maid pribadi...," ucap Leon lalu meminum tehnya.

"Maid pribadi...?" ucap Len sambil bingung ditempat. "Buat apa aku butuh maid pribadi? Maid yang lain 'kan masih ada,"

"Ya—Len, kau taulah, maid pribadi itu penting lho. Maid pribadimu itu tak perlu mengerjakan apapun, kecuali kamu yang memerintahnya. Lagipula, maid disini kebanyakan punya pekerjaan dan urusan masing-masing. Jadi agak sulit untuk kamu memerintahkan mereka," Lily menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ya, seperti apa yang dikatakan mamamu—dan kami akan pergi malam ini. Kemungkinan maid itu akan datang malam ini juga. Jadi jangan kaget bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi besok pagi," ucap Leon lagi lalu menatap Len dengan serius.

"U-um... Ya,"

"Dan, oh ya. Satu lagi. Maid itu bukan maid sembarangan. Jadi bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya. Jangan harap kamu dapat permintaan maaf dari papa dan mama," ucap Leon lalu menatap Len dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-ah... Ya. Pa. Ma,"

* * *

"Aish… besok ada apaan sih? Pake ngedatengin maid segala," ucap Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mana Papa sama Mama udah berangkat lagi tadi," ucapnya lagi.

Sampai diatas kasurnya, Len langsung membuka laptop lagi dan memasang earphone. Tapi, sebelum itu Len sempat mengambil handphone lalu mengetik beberapa kata untuk dikirimkan kepada seseorang.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya handphonenya bergetar,

[Gue gak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok. Kenapa?] tertera dengan jelas tulisan dilayar handphone tersebut. Len membalasnya,

[Ga. Ga pa pa, makasih Ted,] balas Len kepada tulisan tadi. Sejak Len mengenal Ted, yang dia tahu, Ted bisa melihat apa yang terjadi besok, jadi ya—Len hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja apa yang akan terjadi besok dengan dirinya.

"Hah… yaudahlah, mendingan gue tidur," ucap Len menghela nafas lalu menutup laptop dan melepas earphonenya lalu menyingkirkannya dan menaruhnya dimeja terdekat.

"Selamat malam Len," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu tidur.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Hn… ah!" hah? Suara siapa itu?

"Umm…," siapa itu? Kenapa seenak dengkulnya suara ini masuk kedalam pikiran gue?

Saat sampai diujung sana, ada cahaya berwarna putih… semuanya… eh? Jadi? Tadi hanya mimpi? Tapi mimpi apa? Kok aneh? Ya, gue ga pernah mempermasalahkan tentang mimpi sih. Tapi—sumpah, mimpi yang tadi aneh banget.

Saat gue buka mata, gue lihat… eh? Apa itu? Gunung terbalik? Eh! Tunggu! Gimana caranya disini bisa ada gunung? Kan ini kamar gue! Eh? Bener lah! Masa di kamar gue ada gunung!?

Ughhh… ini selangkangan gue kenapa tiba-tiba berat?

"Eh? Sudah bangun?" eh? Suara siapa itu? Terdengar seperti suara perempuan… sebentar! Kok bisa ada perempuan dikamar gue!?

"E-eh?" ucap gue saat gue udah bener-bener sadar. Eh!? Seorang gadis?

"Ah! Pagi! Len-kun!" ucapnya lalu… CHU! Nyium gue…? Eh…? Nyium…gue?

"UWAAAA—" gue seketika reflek berteriak, dan terhenti saat dia menutup mulut gue dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sttt! Len-kun itu berisik," ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Gue berusaha bergerak tapi…

"Hnnn… ah, Len-kun… jangan disitu…," Hah!? Apaan yang disitu! Saat gue liat kebawah… eh? U-Uwaaa! Ke-Kenapa!?

"Le-Len-kun…," Gadis ini!? Apa-apaan sih! Karena gue udah ga tahan dengan tingkahnya, akhirnya gue keluarin seluruh tenaga yang ada dan hup! Gue dorong dia hingga sekarang, dia ada dibawah gue.

"Le-Len-kun…,"

"Sttt! Lo itu berisik! Sekarang, jelasin, kenapa lo manggil gue dengan nama depan gue ditambah dengan embel-embelnya, lalu… kenapa lo bangunin gue dengan duduk…," gue alihkan wajah gue… uh! Lo tahulah! Malu jelasinnya!

"Lalu… lo siapa? Dan… kenapa lo pake pakaian maid yang… kayak gini?" gue menatap pakaian maidnya yang minim itu. Tali branya juga terlihat. Berwarna kuning…

Hah? Tali bra? Jangan bilang gunung…

"Len-kun? Wajahmu memerah…," ucapnya sambil memasang wajah polosnya. Gue langsung menggelengkan kepala lalu menghadap kearahnya lagi.

"Jangan keluar dari topik! Jawab saja pertanyaan gue tadi!" ucap gue dengan nada membentak. Dia… seperti menggerakan dirinya dengan kurang nyaman.

"Um… Len-kun…," ucapnya lalu melebarkan kakinya. Eh? Mau apa dia?

"Maaf," ucapnya lalu mengalungkan kakinya dipunggung gue atau… mungkin lebih kepinggang. Dan BUK!

"Ahhh…," ucapnya… em… mungkin bisa gue bilang sebagai desahan. Eh? Apa maksudnya desahan!? Kok ada yang aneh dengan…

"Ma-maaf Len-kun… a-aku lebih nyaman begini…," ucapnya. Dan tak tahu mengapa gue ga bergerak dari posisi semula. "Maaf ya… tapi jangan terlalu banya— hnn.." ucapnya saat gue bergerak maju…

Uh, lo lo semua ga ngerti ya? Um… oke, gue jelasin. Jadi, saat tadi gue ngedorong dia hingga dia ada dibawah gue lalu, lo tahukan kalau tadi dia mengalungkan kakinya dipunggung gue? Itu… ya… dia membuat em… ah! Pokoknya temen kecil gue sengaja dideketin sama dia!

Meskipun dia masih memakai celana dalam. Tapi… tetap saja memalukan! Dan… terlihat sekali kalau dia menikmati ini semua. Gue jadi sulit buat bergerak!

"Aku… Kagamine Rin… aku memanggilmu dengan sebutkan 'Len-kun' Karena ingin dekat denganmu… kalau membangunkanmu dengan duduk diatas penismu… Itu sengaja…," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis tanpa dosa…

WTF! Bahkan dia frontal sekali saat menyebutkan… uh! Bahkan gue aja ga bisa nyebutin itu meskipun itu punya gue!

"Dan… kenapa aku memakai pakaian maid… karena aku maid disini… aku maid pribadimu… jadi, aku adalah maid baru disini…," ucapnya dengan wajah seperti tadi.

"Lalu… kenapa aku pakai pakaian ini karena…," ucapnya sambil menggantung. Lalu menarik baju maidnya hingga dibawah dadanya lalu ia menarik branya juga…

Eh? Bra?

"Karena… aku ingin melakukannya dengan Len-kun…," ucapnya masih berusaha membuka tali sebelah kiri dari branya.

Eh? Melakukan? Jangan-jangan…

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan Len-kun!" ucapnya lalu membuka branya. Dan… HUP! Gue langsung mencegahnya. Gue bisa—lepas control kalo ga dicegah.

"Hentikan! Se-sekarang… turun dari ranjang gue dan keluar dari kamar gue. Sekarang…," ucap gue dengan bangun dari atasnya dan terduduk. Dia bangun lalu membetulkan pakaiannya. Lalu mendekat, dan… CHU! Dia… nyium gue… Lagi?

"Nee… sampai jumpa Len-kun! Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja ok!" ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamar gue dan melambaikan tangannya.

Oh—? Jadi dia… maid pribadi gue?

"WHAT THE HELL!?" teriak gue… uh… Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang…

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Billa : Uoke! Bersambung dengan tidak jelasnya! Billa bila salah atau apa, tolong review dan masukannya… Flame… Boleh, asal yang membangun dan kesannya bukan ngebentak gitu…

Last… Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

My Maid My Pet

Chap 2 : Milkshake and Banana Roll!

Billa : Ho~ ho~ ho~ Billa balik lagi dengan cerita hentai(?) yang Billa buat! Billa pengen banget buat cerita ini jadi cerita sehentai-hentainya(?) Ok! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Bila Vocaloid itu milikku… Ku setting Len gerepe-gerepein Rin terus! #gaplokLen Yang terpenting, this story is mine!**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa berantakan, gunta-ganti POV, mungkin OOC/OOT dan sebagainya~**

Billa : Kita balas review dulu ya!

neko-neko kawaii  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut!  
Kalau kamu udah punya akun, tolong log in ya!  
Arigatou for the review!

Ryuuna Hideyoshi  
Um… Demi pisang dibelah sama Rin(?)  
Um… Kalau Lemon, pasti ada. Tapi tak tahu kapan~  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut! Arigatou for review~

Kurotori Rei  
Ohoho! Iya dong. Bosen ah kalau Lennya mulu yang pervert -3-  
Yup! Lily duduknya ngangkang!  
Uwaa! Arigatou for fav and follow and review too!

Reichan Hiyukeitashi  
Mainstream liat Rin yang biasa~  
Kita buat yang tidak mainstream~  
Wah! Kalau update kilat, ga bisa janji ya! Gomen ne!  
Ini udah update! Arigatou for review~

Mikan chanX3  
Ok! Udah lanjut!  
Arigatou for review!

Shiroi Karen  
Udah lanjut kok~  
Thanks for the review!

dark  
"wew wew wew"  
Kalau sudah punya akun, tolong replynya Log in ya!  
thanks for review~

Ok! Ini update! Ok! Ini update!  
Kalau update kilat… Gomen ne! Ga bisa janji! _  
Thanks for review~

hidari yusuke  
Ini udah lanjut~  
Thanks for review~

Wah… Mungkin kalau ide buntu bisa ditambahin.  
Tapi, Billa bakal buat yang ga mainstream! (mungkin) *bow*  
Thanks for review~

NKarika 020  
Uwaaa! Arigatou udah bilang cerita ini cool!  
Kapan ya?~ Em… Masih dirahasiakan!  
Update cepet… Akan diusahakan kok!  
Thanks for review!

Neko Twins Kagamine  
Ok, udah lanjut nih~  
Thanks for review!

ErzaScarlet-47  
Oh benarkah? Jangankan dirimu. Terkadang diriku juga suka tertawa membaca ceritaku sendiri(?) #lah  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut!  
Arigatou for review~

Billa : Well then! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Um… oke… lo kenapa? Muka lo suntuk dan kusut banget. Dan… tumben lo berangkat pagi. Lebih pagi dari gue," ucap Ted pada gue.

"AH! BENAR-BENAR GILA!" teriak gue sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut. Untung masih pagi dan ga ada siapa-siapa kecuali Ted yang lagi sama gue sekarang.

"Gila apa? Gila karena lo berhasil ngalahin gue untuk 'Siapa Yang Datang Paling Pagi?' Oh! Oke! Besok gue—" BUMP! Dan dalam sekejap gue langsung nutup mulut Ted yang mungkin bisa saja berbusa bila dia tidak dihentikan yang panjang seperti kereta api dan cepat seperti roket dan tak ga bisa gue kejar—

Eh, gue ngomong apa?

"Bukan… bukan itu… kalo gue emang ngalahin lo, harusnya gue seneng! Bukan frustrasi!" ucap gue lagi lalu menundukan kepala dan menompangnya dengan tangan.

"Oke, oke. Bung, lo bisa cerita apa yang terjadi? Perkiraan gue, ini berhubungan dengan email yang lo kirim 2 hari yang lalu… iya 'kan?" ucap Ted lalu menghadap kearah gue dengan tatapan menyelidik layaknya detektif.

"Ah, iya… bisa dibilang begitu…," ucap gue masih tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu?" ucapnya lalu mengubah arah duduknya dengan menggunakan kepala kursi sambil menompang dagunya.

"Uh… sebenarnya… ini ide nyokap sama bokap. Bukan gue yang pengen," ucap gue. Dan Ted belum berkomentar apa-apa. Mungkin dia nunggu sampe gue selesai bicara.

"Nyokap sama bokap pergi lumayan lama. Mereka nitip—ah, bukan. Mereka nitipin sesuatu. Seorang Maid…," ucap gue.

"Maid?"

"Iya. Maka dari itu, gue selalu berusaha berangkat pagi kayak sekarang. Biar ga ketemu sama ntu maid. Bisa aja, dengan ketemu sama dia, bakalan ngerusak hari gue," ucap gue sambil menghela nafas.

"Em… lalu?"

"Ya… bisa gue bilang… maid itu… sedikit… tidak normal…," ucap gue lalu membuang nafas banyak-banyak.

"Hah!? Jadi Cuma itu yang ngebuat lo gila! Ya ampun!" ucap Ted sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! Ini ga lucu!" ucap gue.

"Anak Papa Mama mulai ngambek. Jangan ngambek dong! Nanti ga dapet pacar!" ucap Ted lagi, dan itu membuat amarah gue memuncak.

"INI GA LUCU!" ucap gue sambil menggebrak meja. Dan seketika Ted berhenti tertawa.

"O-oke… ini ga lucu," ucapnya. "Lalu, mau bagaimana? Lo mau mampir biar pulangnya ga ketemu dia? Percuma! Jarak dari rumah lo kesekolah itu jauh. Kalo lo mampir dulu, lo bakalan sampe rumah malem hari," ucap Ted. Eh, iya ya? Ted ada benarnya juga.

"Tak apalah. Tanggapi aja dia kayaki ga terjadi apa-apa. Gue yakin, dia akan bosen sendiri nanti. Apalagi kalo lo bersikap dingin. 'Frozen Mimic'," ucapnya dengan aksen inggris yang berantakan.

Gue harus gimana?

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

'ARRRGGGHHHH! BOSAN!' batinku. Benar-benar membosankan. Len juga belum pulang. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam yang tertempel dengan baik didinding. Masih menunjukan pukul 3 Len akan pulang pukul 4.

"Hah…," ucapku sambil menghela nafas. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri lalu melepasnya. "Apa Len membenciku akan kelakuanku 2 hari yang lalu?" ucapku.

Ha-habisnya! Dia itu terlalu tampan! Dan… baik. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan nafsuku yang akan keluar. Saat Leon-jiisan dan Lily-baasan memberitahukan hal ini padaku, bahwa aku harus menjaga Len. Aku sangat senang.

Tanpa kusadari, hanya dengan memutar badanku kekanan dan kekiri diatas kasur, itu sudah menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 45 menit. Waw. Cepat.

"Aku harus menyediakan sesuatu untuk Len," ucapku lalu bangun dari kasurku dan pergi kearah dapur. Disana ada Haku-san. Yang sepertinya akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Len juga.

"Um… Haku-san?" ucapku dan dia menengok.

"Ah, ada apa Rin-chan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum hangat. Melihat senyum itu mengingatkanku pada Ibuku.

"Aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Len-kun!" ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan didada. Aku sangat berapi-api saat ini.

"Membuatkan sesuatu untuk Len-sama? Ah! Ya. Sebentar lagi dia pulang ya? Apa yang ingin kau buatkan untuknya? Mungkin, aku bisa membantu," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Um… ah! Aku ingin buat Banana Roll dan Milkshake untuknya!" ucapku.

"Banana Roll? Um… sepertinya aku pernah buat kue itu. Ah! Bagaimana bila kita bersiap sekarang?" ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan Loyang dari lemari perlengkapan dapur.

"Un!" jawabku sambil mengangguk dan membantu Haku-san.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Hah, yang dikatakan Ted benar. Gue ga bisa pergi kemana-mana kalau gini. Apa gue beli motor aja ya? Atau gue pake Kiyoteru buat nganter ke sekolah mulai sekarang? Papa sama mama emang nyaranin sih… tapi engga deh!" ucap Len sambil berargumen sendiri. Untungnya tak ada siapa-siapa. Bisa disangka orang gila.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Akhirnya Len sampai di depan pagar mansionnya. Dia membuka pagar itu perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Karena perjalanan dari pagar sampai kepintu mansionnya lumayan jauh, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat 'Pukul berapa sekarang?'

"Ternyata pukul 5… gue pulang lebih cepet. Apa cuma perasaan gue aja?" dan mulailah Len bermain dengan argumennya lagi.

"Tadaima," ucapnya. Para maid dan butler sudah berderet disamping karpet merah dan membungkuk lalu mengucapkan 'Okaerinasai, Len-sama,'. Len hanya mengangguk lalu membubarkan para pelayan itu. Dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, Haku-san," ucap Len seraya berlari dari tempat ia berasal menuju Haku yang sedang mengelap vas bunga.

"Ah, ada apa Len-sama?" ucapnya.

"Kau melihat Rin?" ah… ternyata Len baru menyadari. Harusnya Rin ikut menyambutnya juga tadi. Tapi, mengapa dia tidak ada tadi?

"Rin-cha—ah, maksudku Rin-san. Kalau tidak salah dia sedang menyiram tanaman dihalaman belakang. Atau mungkin sudah selesai? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau Len-sama mengeceknya sendiri" ucap Haku lalu tersenyum dan Len segera berlari kearah halaman belakang.

Dan di sanalah Rin. Sedang duduk sambil bersenandung kecil. Len tidak tahu apa, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju kearah Rin. Tas sekolahnya yang belum ia taruh dikamarnya ia jatuhkan persis disamping Rin. Dan itu membuat Rin kaget.

"Ah! Len-kun! Kau sudah pulang! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu! Dan maaf… aku tidak menyambut kedatanganmu…," ucap Rin dengan suara parau.

"Dan… maafkan aku lagi pertemuan pertamaku 2 hari yang lalu tidak mengenakan. Aku minta maaf," ucap Rin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Tidak tahu karena apa, Len menggerakan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Rin pelan. "Gak pa pa," ucap Len lalu duduk dikursi taman tersebut. Saat Len duduk, Rin tetap berdiri. Dan itu membuat Len bingung.

"Rin, lo ngapain?" tanya Len,

"Ah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucap Rin menatap Len bingung.

"Terus, kenapa lo ga duduk disamping gue?" tanya Len lagi, dan itu membuat Rin terkejut.

"A-ah…," ucapnya terbata-bata. "Aku diberitahu oleh Haku -san. Bahwa majikan dan pelayan tidak boleh satu—" ucap Rin terpotong, tiba-tiba Len menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas Len.

"Disini, gue tuannya. Jadi, lo harus patuh apa perintah gue. Ngerti?" ucap Len dengan nada yang gelap. Dan Rin pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu duduk disamping Len.

'Tadi… itu untuk apa?' gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Ini Milkshake dan… Banana Roll?" tanya Len lalu menghadap kearah Rin. Dan Rin pun mengangguk. "Ah! Darimana lo tau kalo gue suka makanan dan minuman ini! Gak pernah ada yang buatin gue ini sebelumnya! Kecuali Mama! Makasih banyak Rin!" ucap Len sambil tersenyum senang pada Rin, dan itu mampu membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Rin? Lo sakit?" tanya Len, dan Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'U-uh… a-apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku binggung!' gumam Rin dalam hati. Lalu melihat Len yang sedang meminum Milkshake miliknya.

'Milkshake…' gumamnya lagi. Dia melihat Len meminum Milkshake itu dengan nikmat. Mengeluarkan sedotan yang ada didalam mulutnya berulang kali dan memasukannya kembali. Membuat air liur Len menempel disedotan itu juga.

Len lalu menghadap kearah Rin yang sedang menatapnya. 'Oh… tidak! Tatapan itu lagi!' gumam Len dalam hati. Lalu dia berdehem. "Ehm. Gue tahu apa yang lo pikirin," ucap Len. "Lo pasti berpikir kalau 'gue' adalah 'lo' dan yang lagi lo sedot dan lo emut ini adalah penis gue 'kan?" ucap Len lalu menutup mulutnya. Sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hah…?" hanya itu respon yang ia dapat dari Rin.

"Gu-gue tahu! L-Lo pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor lagi kan!?" ucap Len setengah berteriak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku melihatmu karena aku ingin Milkshake juga! Aku jadi haus bukan mau…" ucap Rin lalu melihat—lo tahulah. "Ugh…," ucapnya sambil menunduk kebawah dengan wajah merah padam.

Oke. Sekarang Len lebih gugup lagi dan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dia memakan kue Banana Roll miliknya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Sekarang… siapa yang Pervert?" ucap Rin lalu tersenyum meledek kearah Len. Dan Len makin panik lagi.

"Gu-gue ga pervert kok!" ucap Len setengah berteriak. Untungnya ga ada yang denger.

"Ah… cowok kalau ga pervert bukan cowok namanya. Atau bisa kubilang… tidak normal," ucap Rin sambil melihat kearah lain dan meletakan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya.

"A-ah… u-ugh!" ucap Len lalu membuang wajahnya, lalu memakan Banana Rollnya lagi.

Rin tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Len, "Hei… Len-kun…," ucapnya dengan nada yang memikat. "Aku juga ingin Banana Rollnya…," ucapnya lalu menggerakan wajah Len kepadanya.

CUP

Dan satu kecupan milik Len Kagamine berhasil diambil lagi oleh Rin. Rin menggerakan tangannya pada selangkangan Len dan meremas kepunyaan Len. Dan pada saat itulah Len membuka mulutnya. Akibat pertikaian kecil dimulut mereka, posisi duduk mereka bukan disebut duduk lagi.

Melainkan, sekarang kaki kanan Len, lebih tepatnya bagian pahanya sudah diapit oleh selangkangan Rin. Dan Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang… basah disana. Len juga mau tidak mau harus merebut kepunyaannya kembali. Dengan cara menekan kepala Rin agar tidak lepas darinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, mereka menghentikan pertikaian kecil tersebut dan mulai menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka masih dihubungkan oleh seutas saliva yang mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka. Lidah mereka juga sebagian masih ada diluar.

Rin tersenyum dan mencium Len sekejap. "Terima kasih Len-kun! Kupastikan, lain kali. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Len-kun!" dan Rin pun bangun dari posisinya lalu pergi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Len yang melihatnya speechless. Lalu melihat celananya yang tadi ditimpa oleh selangkangan Rin. Basah. Hanya satu kata yang terlewat dikepalanya. 'Ha-hanya dengan itu….? Rin,.' Gumam batinnya.

Dan seketika Len mengambil tas sekolahnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya disana. Lalu bergumam kecil,

"Tuhan… cobaan apalagi ini…," ucapnya lesu.

Ya… Cobaan dari Tuhan memang banyak untukmu Len.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Billa : Ok! Bersambunglah cerita ini! Maaf kan Billa yang tidak bisa update kilat! Dikarenakan banyak tugas, dan terkadang kena WB. Tapi Billa tidak akan menghiatuskan cerita kok! Jadi tenang saja!

Billa : Dan, catatan. Membuat fic hentai itu ternyata sulitnya gak karuan,

Well then, the last. Review please ^w^"/


	3. Chapter 3

My Maid My Pet

Chap 3 : Two of Us, eh? Wait,

Billa : Hello! Aduh! Ga kerasa, fic ini terakhir kali update 2 tahun yang lalu! Ya Tuhan—ga kerasa waktu berjalan cepat banget /hiks  
Sekarang, Billa berusaha untuk membuka folder-folder lama, biar bisa lanjut lagi. Semoga inspirasi selalu datang /amin

Billa : Hahaha, ga tau deh yang nunggu fic ini masih ada atau engga, yang jelas, enjoyy~

**Disclaimer : Bila Vocaloid itu milikku… Ku setting Len gerepe-gerepein Rin terus! #gaplokLen Yang terpenting, this story is mine!**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa berantakan, gunta-ganti POV, mungkin OOC/OOT dan sebagainya~**

Kolom balasan review ada dibawah ya!

* * *

"Jadi, kalau Integral Tentu itu cara mudahnya kayak gini—," Lui membulatkan rumus yang baru saja dia dapat. "Ohohohoho, gue ngutang banyak sama lo Len!"

"Ya, ya terserah," Len segera rapih-rapih merapihkan catatan sekolahnya yang berserakan.

Hari ini adalah awal musim panas. Ceritanya, Lui ini pengen jadi anak rajin lalu mengerjakan semua tugas musim panas dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 hari. Katanya, kalau belajar bareng Len lebih masuk dan cepat dicerna ke otak.

"Yah Len, tugas gue masih banyak dan lo udah pengen pulang?" Lui kecewa melihat Len yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu.

"Heh, dimana-mana, kalo mo pinter itu, semua tugas ya dikerjakan sendirilah," ucap Len yang sedang memakai sepatu ketsnya.

"Buh, yaudah deh. Hati-hati aja deh dijalan,"

"Hm—," sebelum Len pergi keluar, dia sempat melihat foto keluarga Lui yang terpampang disana. "Lui—,"

"Hah?"

"Gue gak tau kalo lo punya adik—perempuan," Len masih terpaku pada foto keluarga Lui.

"Oh? Gue emang belom pernah cerita sih—tapi ya, emang. Gue punya adik perempuan. Kenapa? Dia cantik yaaaa?" Lui menggoda Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya Len.

"Kalo lo suka bilang aja, pasti gue setujuin kok!" ucap Lui semangat, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Idih, kagak deh. Makasih," Len membuka pintu rumah Lui, "Dah ah, gue pulang ya," ucap Len sambil berjalan keluar, samar-samar Len mendengar Lui menjawab.

"Hah, punya cewek. Adiknya Lui. Haha, kagak dah," Len berjalan cepat sambil memasang headsetnya.

* * *

"Tadaima," Len memasuki pintu mansionnya. Seperti biasa, para pelayan berdiri dipinggir karpet dan menjawab sambil membungkukan badan. Len mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Rin sedang tertawa bersama seseorang, tapi—siapa?

"Haha—eh? Len-kun? Sudah pulang?" jawab Rin ceria seperti biasanya. Lawan bicara Rin langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lalu membungkukan badan.

"Halo, aku Hatsune Miku, teman sekelasnya Rin. Datang kesini untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada Rin. Dan sebentar lagi akan pulang kok, jadi—salam kenal!" oke, orang yang bernama Hatsune Miku ini—orang yang aneh.

'Oke, orang ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Pertama, dia kenalan—terus ngomongnya frontal banget—ga jauh beda dari Rin. Apa karena semua cewek emang gitu? Ini cewek—ngingetin gue sama pacarnya Kaito—apa bukan?' Len bergumam sendiri dengan pikirannya, dan tidak menyadari Rin yang ada didepannya.

"E-eh!?" Len tersentak kaget,

"Len-kun...? Kenapa? Lelah 'ya? Mau kubuatkan teh?" Len mengangguk dan duduk dikursi dekat dengan Rin.

"Rin...," Len baru menyadari sesuatu, "Hm—orang yang namanya Miku itu dah pulang?"

"Eh? Udah," Rin menengok pada Len lalu lanjut membuat teh.

"Heh? Kapan? Kok gue ga liat dia pulang?"

"Len-kun tadi melamun sih,"

"Ups,"

Dan sempat terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. 'Oke, ini ga enak, sangat ga enak. Gue harus cari topik—'

"Gimana tadi di sekolah?" Rin mengaduk teh dengan perlahan, menunggu jawaban Len.

"Umm—gak gimana-mana," oke, ini mereka lagi ngomongin apa? Kok tiba-tiba ngomongin sekolah? Emangnya Rin mo pindah ke sekolahnya?

"Oh," cuma itu jawaban Rin. Setelah mengaduk teh, dia membuka lemari, tempat tersedianya berbagai macam stok makanan dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan.

"Tehnya udah jadi, tapi kue-nya belum. Jadi, tunggu sebentar ya Len-kun," Rin membawakan tehnya pada Len. Terlihat sekali kepulan asap yang menghangatkan wajah Len. Seketika wajahnya menghangat.

Len meniup pelan teh yang Rin berikan. Tiup. Tiup. Tiup. Minum—

"Kemungkinan besar aku akan pindah kesekolah Len-kun nanti,"

—BRSSSHHHHH.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

"Eh? Len-kun ga pa pa?" Rin menghampiri Len sambil membawa handuk kecil yang selalu dia bawa dibalik apronnya. Lalu membersihkan semua air yang ada dimulut Len. Len masih terbatuk.

"Lo ngomong apaan tadi? Ohok—,"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Len-kun harus ambil nafas dulu yang banyak, terus keluarin. Baru ngomong 'key?" Len mengikuti apa yang Rin bilang. Masih batuk sih—tapi gak separah tadi.

"Ehem, oke. Sekarang gue udah ga batuk-batuk lagi, jadi—lo bisa ulang apa yang lo bilang tadi...?" Len masih berdehem agar tenggorokannya tidak terlalu serat.

"Hmm—sebenernya ini yang nyaranin Leon-jiisan dan Lily-baasan sih... katanya, biar Len-kun lebih mudah kalo butuh apa-apa, jadi aku dipindahkan kesekolah Len-kun—"

"WTF—"

"—terus kalo bisa sekelas—"

"WTH—"

"—terus kalo bisa depan belaka—"

"Jadi temen lo yang namanya Miku itu ngucapin salam perpisahan karena dia tau lo mo pindah ke sekolah gue?" Len mulai ga ngerti apa yang ada dipikiran mama papa-nya.

"Iyap. Agak sedih juga sih—Miku sahabatku. Agak berat ninggalin dia, karena dia sulit bergaul sama orang," Len baru pertama kali melihat Rin, wajahnya—sesedih itu.

"Kalo lo emang ga mau pindah kesekolah gue sih ya ga pa pa. Justru—"

"Engga," Rin potong ucapan Len, "Aku—emang udah nyiapin semuanya kok buat ini. Kalo itu emang buat Leon-jiisan sama Lily-baasan senang, ya—kenapa engga?" Rin terlihat seperti tak ada paksaan sama sekali melakukan ini.

Kenapa dia rela melakukan ini semua demi...

Demi siapa?

"Lo melakukan ini semua demi siapa?" Len menatap Rin serius. Rin menoleh dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya,

"Kalo aku menjawabnya demi Len-kun... gimana?"

Len membeku ditempat. Apa katanya tadi? Demi dia?

"Demi gue...?" Rin mengangguk,

"Kalo Lily-baasan dan Leon-jiisan senang, Len-kun pasti senang juga 'kan?"

Waktu. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lama. 'Gue pengen cepet besok pagi aja,' itulah kalimat yang ada dipikiran Len saat ini. Len menatap Rin yang masih balik menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Cukup. Tolong berhenti.

"Ah! Kue-nya!" Rin menepuk jidatnya dan berlari kearah oven dan mematikan ovennya. Dia membuka ovennya dan mengambil kue—

"AW!"

Len langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Rin yang sedang mencuci tangannya diwastafel.

"Coba sini gue liat," Len langsung menarik tangan Rin yang ujungnya memerah. "Gue tebak, lo pasti mo ngambil tatakan kue tapi ga pake sarung tangan...,"

"Ta-tadi, aku pikir aku sudah memakainya, ternyata belum...," Rin menjawabnya polos. Kok bisa sih dia menjawabnya dengan tampang polos, padahal, jelas sekali kalo tangannya itu melepuh. Dia gak bisa merasakan sakit atau apa?

"Dasar bodoh,"

"Hei!"

"Sini ikut gue," Len menarik Rin hingga mereka bertemu dengan kotak obat di ruang tamu. Len menyuruh Rin untuk duduk dan mengambil salep yang ada didalam kotak obat tersebut.

Saat sudah mengambil salep, Len langsung duduk disamping Rin dan mengambil tangan Rin kembali.

"Aduh...," Rin meringis kesakitan,

"Oh, ternyata lo punya rasa sakit juga, kirain engga—"

"Ya punyalah! Masa ga punya! Emang ga denger tadi aku ngejerit gara-gara tanganku melepuh kena panas?" Rin mengembungkan pipinya. Oh, ternyata Rin kalo marah kayak gini ya?

Imut.

'Wait—what? Imut? Len—yang duduk didepan lo ini Rin. Rin Kagamine yang—ntah kenapa nama belakangnya bisa sama kayak gue—awal lo ketemu dia aja udah engga banget, terus maid pribadi lo yang menurut lo aneh, cantik, imut, rasanya pengen gue sim—hah? Oke omongan lo mulai ngelantur,'

Kalo diliat baik-baik sih, Rin ga jelek jelek amat kok, imut...iya. Cantik,iya. Rambutnya alus banget udah kayak bulu dom—salah, maksudnya—pokoknya alus banget. Terus, matanya—matanya itu...

"Indah...,"

"...Len-kun bilang sesuatu?" Rin menatap Len dengan tanda tanya. Len sedari tadi masih memberi jarinya salep, dan sekarang—tiba-tiba berhenti dan diam seperti patung.

"Le—,"

"Rin,"

"...ya?"

"Gue boleh jujur?"

"Um—boleh...,"

"Kenapa mata lo bisa indah banget kayak gitu...,"

"Eh?" Rin bingung, itu pertanyaan? Atau pernyataan?

Rin langsung memerah. Ga ada yang pernah bilang kayak gitu ke dia. Ini... baru pertama kalinya ada yang bilang begitu. Dia merasa... dia merasa begitu... spesial.

"...kenapa... kenapa bisa indah banget...," Len menatap lurus Rin yang wajahnya masih memerah. Meraba pipi kiri Rin dengan tangan kanannya. Ibu jarinya, meraba pipi Rin yang begitu halus, bulu mata Rin yang begitu lentik, hidungnya yang begitu mungil, bibirnya—

Bibirnya—

"Len—"

Rin ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat bibir Len menangkap bibirnya. Menangkapnya dengan begitu cepat sampai Rin tidak menyadarinya kalo Len sekarang sudah ada diatasnya. Menciumnya begitu lembut sampai Rin menutup matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Len, agar Len tidak melepas ciumannya.

Ciuman yang begitu intens membuat Len ingin merasakan semua yang ada pada bibir Rin. Menciumnya dalam-dalam, lidah saling bersentuhan, saliva yang menyatu menjadi satu, nafas yang berderu, melepas dan menyatukannya kembali. Semuanya begitu—

Len melepas ciumannya yang menyisakan seutas saliva antar bibirnya dengan bibir Rin. Menatap Rin yang ada dibawahnya, Rin menatapnya—menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

'Apa tatapan gue juga kayak gitu?'

Len mengarahkan wajahnya pada leher Rin, dan mengendusnya, lalu menciumnya, dan menjilatnya.

Tuhan—, kenapa dia baru tahu sekarang, kalo Rin itu—adalah mahkluk seindah ini? Semanis ini, senikmat ini, membuatnya kecanduan untuk selalu memeluknya dan memilikinya.

Memiliki—

"Le-Len—," Rin memanggilnya dengan nafas yang menderu. Nafasnya begitu hangat—hangat.

"Lo itu milik gue," Len tetap mencium dan menjilat leher Rin, "Ga ada yang boleh ngambil lo dari gue, titik," Len menangkap bibir Rin lagi, dan Rin menangkapnya dengan baik.

Kali ini Len menciumnya dengan begitu nafsu, gigi bergetukan, tangan yang sudah mulai turun bermain, salah satu kaki Rin yang ada di pinggangnya, Rin yang—sepertinya—sudah lepas kontrol, dan Len juga—kemungkinan—sama.

Len melepas paksa baju maid Rin, dan menyerang dada Rin dengan menciuminya dan menjilatinya. Rin berteriak tertahan dengan nafas yang menderu.

Belum lama Len meninggalkan bibir Rin, Len sudah kembali menyerangnya, tidak memberikan Rin kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas. Melepas, menyatukan, melepas, dan menyatukannya kembali.

Len melepas ciumannya dan bertumpu pada kening Rin, "...hah... gue... kecanduan...bibir lo...Rin...,"

Rin menatap Len yang ada diatasnya, tak tahu ingin bilang apa, saat Len ingin menciumnya lagi—

BZZZZT

"—ugh," Rin maupun Len berhenti karena getaran tak diundang itu. "Kayaknya—hp gue bunyi deh—,"

BZZZZT

Len segera bangun dari atas Rin—dengan perasaan...kecewa? Dan mengambil ponsel yang ada dikantongnya. Telpon. Dari Lui.

WTH—

"Ck, halo?" Len mengangkat telpon tersebut dengan nada kesal.

"Halo~ Len, Cuma mo ngasih tau doang, 'kan tadi siang lo nanya tentang adik gue, terus gue cerita 'kan ke adik gue itu, terus dia biasa-biasa aja reaksinya. Pas gue tunjukin foto lo, dia tiba-tiba bilang 'Aku pengen pacaran sama kakak itu,' dah gitu aja sih. Eh? Kayaknya lo lagi sibuk banget ya? Yaudah deh, terusin aja kesibukan lo itu, ciaoo~,"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Len terpaku ditempat. 'Apa yang udah Lui ceritain ke adiknya tentang gue!?'

"Len—,"

"GUE GA MAU PUNYA CEWEK KAYAK ADEKNYA LUI!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Review Time~

Kurotori Rei  
Halo Rei! Maafkan author ini yang updatenya telat banget hiks  
Makasih atas dukungannya!

ErzaScarlet-47  
Makasih loh buat semangat kamu! Aku jadi semangat nulisnya XD /dor

Nkarika 020  
Haduh / makasih udah bilang fict ini keren—terus dicheckin tiap hari pula ;;  
dan aku baru update 2 tahun setelahnya hiks  
makasih dukungannya, tetep dukung ya ; w ;

panda-gumi  
Bacanya dilaptop? Berani juga baca ini dilaptop wkwk  
Ini udah update, makasih ya udah nunggu ;;

Guest  
Makasih udah review!

Ini udah lanjut kok!

Shira Nagisa Rire  
Duh, kalo tambah ekstrim lagi, susah cari inspirasinya /duag  
Makasih fave sama follownya!

Asami Haruki  
Makasih ya! Baru diupdate nih 2 tahun kemudian, masih setia nunggu gak? Wkwk

Mikan chanX3  
Wkwk, iya, Len pervert! /

hidari yusuke  
tangkep tuh pikirannya biar gak kemana-mana  
makasih atas like-nya!

Arisa Mori  
Mungkin-? Tapi nanti mungkin www

Purpleyumi  
Ini udah update kok, 2 tahun kemudian wkwk

Guest  
Ini udah lanjut kok~

kagamine twin  
Ini udah lanjut~

Hachipine Ia  
Haduh—kamu hapal sekali kapan pertama kalinya kamu masuk FFn wkwk  
Aduh—kamu baca semua fic-ku? Jadi malu / /halah  
Aku akan ngelanjutin semuanya sebisa aku kok!  
Yoroshiku moo~ dan makasih ya fave-nya :D

kagaminirin96  
Ini udah lanjut kok,

Arisa Mori  
Wkwk, memang. Inspirasi susah nyarinya XD  
Makasih loh dukungannya!

Guest  
Ini udah lanjut kok!

Vanilla Latte Avocado  
Iya nih, aku juga nungguin lemonnya, inspirasinya ga dateng-dateng /dor  
makasih loh atas review kamu!

.

Duh, Billa jadi merasa bersalah gitu ;; makasih banget kalian udah mau review cerita ini, Billa akan update semampu Billa kok ;;  
Billa selalu liat review kalian lewat email, jadi jangan merasa kalo Billa udah ga buka FFn lagi, itu salah, Billa selalu buka FFn—(hampir setiap hari malah) dan banyak banget author author baru, semangat ya kalian!

Pokoknya makasih makasih makasih banget! Buat kalian yang mo ngobrol, bisa kirim PM kok ke Billa, mulai dari cerita, atau hal absurd, atau masukan mungkin...?

So, Billa tunggu review kalian selanjutnya!


End file.
